


A cure for boredom

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Chinese GP 2017, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: A red flagged practice session means there is nothing to do, luckily Sebastian knows of a way to kill time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in work today, thought I'd give it a shot.

You sat on the pitwall, sighing and resting your chin on your hand.

The session had been red flagged for over an hour now, and you were bored out of your mind with nothing to do.

You look again at the timing screens and sighed.

"Y/N?" Maurizio tapped you on the shoulder, almost making you jump. "Sebastian needs you to look at some data."

"Okay." You nod and take your headphones off, before leaving the pitwall.

You walk into the garage to find the crew around Gina, but Sebastian isn't sitting inside.

"Where's Seb?" You ask Antti as he walks by.

"He said something about needing some air." Antti answers, smiling at you.

"Okay, thanks." You reply before walking back the way you came, puzzled at where Sebastian could be.

You walk along the garages, looking for him, when you hear someone call your name.

Sebastian stands by the edge of the pitlane, near the path where the Yuyan-Garden style garden lies.

You smile and make your way over to him.

"Hey, so where's this data then?" You ask with a smirk as he gestures for you to follow him up the path.

"I saw you on the monitors." Sebastian begins, looking at you. "You looked as bored as I felt so I thought I'd drag you away for a few minutes."

"That's kind of you, but we're still needed whether we're racing or not." You reply, walking alongside him, enjoying the petrichor in the air.

"They won't miss us for a few minutes." Sebastian answers as he stops under the bridge, leaning against the railing. "Live a little."

You stand next to him, gazing out at the water.

"So.." Sebastian looks at you, a smirk on his face, "What do you want to do now?"

You shrug. "I don't know, but this is nice." You smile up at him.

"I can think of something better to do." Sebastian says, his eyes playful.

"Oh really?" You question with a grin. "Do tell."

"Well, we could do this..." Sebastian moves so that he is in front of you, a soft smile on his face, before he leans down to kiss you.

You kiss him back, sighing happily and reaching up to run your hands through his hair.

When you part, Sebastian is smiling wolfish at you.

"Are you bored now?" He asks you.

"Not anymore." You reply with a grin, leaning up to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
